


After His Death

by Klash1122



Series: Not So Happy Endings [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klash1122/pseuds/Klash1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Wally's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	After His Death

(Nightwing POV)

He was my hero,  
When I wasn't strong  
He helped me believe,  
He helped me belong

He was my partner,  
We had a bond  
He helped me push forward,  
He helped me move on

*But I wasn't prepared,  
For what happened  
Now I'm scared,  
I'm all alone  
Without you  
By my side  
This gun has one last purpose,  
It's no longer for fighting crime*

He was more than a best friend,  
His kisses were sweet  
Nothing more than,  
A memory

This gun in my hand is  
Heavy with dread  
I'll see you soon, love  
Just this bit of lead

Just a slip of my finger  
When I pull the trigger  
Don't worry baby,  
This won't hurt me  
Nothing can go wrong  
With you I belong  
Baby, this won't take long

Cause I wasn't prepared  
For what happened  
I'm not longer scared,  
I'm not alone  
With you'  
By my side  
That gun has served its purpose,  
It's freed this heart of mine

::::

(KidFlash POV)

Baby bird,  
Don't you cry  
I'm in a better place now,  
Everything's alright

Take a deep breath,  
Let it out slow  
I can't hold you back,  
Not anymore

*You were my morning bird,  
When the skies were gray  
Time for you to spread your wings  
And fly away  
You have to move on  
Things have to change  
But Baby bird,  
Listen when I say  
I loved you,  
And up in Heaven  
I still do*

Baby bird,  
Wipe your eyes  
I know I'll see you someday  
Up in the skies

We'll be together again  
Soon enough  
But until then,  
Baby stay tough

Gotta be strong for me  
Since I'm not there  
To hold you  
And love you  
And really care 

Baby be strong  
I'm watching over you  
And I still,  
Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think! Its my first so... Yep


End file.
